


Hanya of Hanamori High

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Boypussy, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Hanya, High School, Incest, M/M, Mind Break, Other, Pegging, Shota, Yaoi, sissification, teen shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamori High has a reputation of having no bullies... Daisuke and Hikaru will find out the hard way why...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanya of Hanamori High

**Author's Note:**

> This is another commission I did not get paid for :( and I think it was such a good story... since it is a commission there are some fetishes I am personally not into.
> 
> This story has a lot of Japanese lingo (but anyone that is really into anime should know many if not all of it) if you want to know what the words mean just ask or google it. thanks for reading :D

In Hanamori high school, somewhere in Japan, there is a rumor of a monster that will punish misbehaving students... Because of these rumors there are no almost no delinquency in the entire school... That’s why Hanamori is known as “Heaven high” but every once in awhile, either through sheer ignorance or utter stupidity, there are students who want to “test” these rumor... Daisuke and Hikaru are “those” kinds of students. 

“Bull shit!” Daisuke exclaims, laughing as he pushes the class geek off his chair. 

“Yeah, that’s fucking crazy.” stated Hikaru joining his friend in scorning laughter. 

As a first year students the occult geek was telling the class about the school’s monster: There is a monster that roam these halls and when it deems a student too much of a problem... It eats them, often spitting them back out as a person with a completely different personality... 

Seito from class 2-B from eight years ago; he was a macho judo club member. Well, went through a delinquency phase in his second year and after disappearing for a couple of days he showed back up and joined the flower arranging club. I even heard he began to flirt with guys (if you know what I mean) 

(that’s when Daisuke and Hikaru interrupt the boy) 

A month later... 

The two boys have become increasingly more obnoxious and troublesome. They have disrupted the lessons by snoring in class, bullying their classmates. 

The two are sent to Ms. Hiromi’s room (the headmistress of the school). The woman looked large not fat but tall and solid, almost amazonian. The woman had on a black dress suit, her hair was tied up in a bun and to seal the librarian look, she wore a pair of black thick rimmed glasses. 

“It has come to my attention that you two have been causing trouble.” She stated clear and concise. 

“Fuck off you old hag.” Daisuke said with absolutely no fear of consequence. Hikaru laughed with is friend as if he said a joke. 

The headmistress didn’t flinch from the lack of respect, she kept her composure through the whole meeting. After the two boys were done laughing the woman spoke. 

“I will warn you this one time; try my patience anymore and trust me, you will regret it.” she turned her chair before continuing “You two are excused.” 

Even thought the two boys felt how serious her statement was they did not want to lose face in front of the woman so they flipped her off, laughed in her face and walked out... But Hiromi saw the fear she instilled into boys, and she knew that would not be enough to stop them. She looked out the window and smiled to herself, she knew she would soon be having, “fun” 

What seemed like horns poked out from the top of her chair as a dark red aura flowed from her filling the room with a thick, overpowering miasma. 

To her dismay the boys did behave for awhile... 

-Two weeks, at the school- 

In the dead of night, under the light of the full moon, one could see two shadows entering the school. Another more menacing shadow looms over the school watching the two boys sneak in. 

“Come on this way.” Said Daisuke dressed like a half mugger and half ninja. As usual Hikaru following close behind, dressed in the same manner. 

The two slowly walked down the hall and finally, they reached their destination, the girls locker room. 

Daisuke beckoned to his friend, Hikaru produced a lock pick set and started on the door. Within a few minutes the door opened and welcomed the boys in... Little did they know that act was the one of the last of three strikes they had with the headmistress. 

In the shadows she waited whispering “...one...” 

“We did it!” The boy whispered, but still louder than he expected to. 

Hikaru was already opening lockers “look it’s Akira-senpai’s bloomers!” Hikaru said excitedly sniffing the shorts, he handed it to Daisuke to smell. And he did partake in their senpai’s scent. 

“... two...” 

“Ok are the cameras set?” Daisuke said with an evil grin. Hikaru nodded as he placed the last one. 

“And that’s three, you two are out.” The headmistress’ voice echoed through the room. 

“Who’s there!” The boy’s asked before realizing who’s voice it was. The boy’s face went white when they saw the outline of the headmistress in the tiny bit of light coming from the moon. Her glasses shone in the dark. 

“You two just don’t learn do you.” She said walking out of the dark, but she didn’t look like she was walking... It was more like floating. 

The boy’s were too entranced by her movement (or they are just scared as shit) to notice the floor was filling up with dark mist or smoke. Before the two knew it they were surrounded by it. And then darkness... 

-In a dark smokey... room?- 

“Hikaru!” Daisuke screamed, as the smoke began to clear. “Hikaru!!” he screamed again, nothing, not even an echo. It was like darkness it’s self had swallowed him. 

“So Tanaka-kun,” A voice behind him spoke but when he turned around... nothing. 

“It seems you are lost without Ueda-kun, hu?” The woman appeared behind Daisuke startling, he fell right on his butt... But he noticed he had a little more butt than he had before. He would have questioned it more if he weren’t scared shit-less by Hiromi-sensei’s sudden appearance. 

“Didn’t I say...” she started, walking closer to him, “...that if you..” Daisuke wasn’t sure if it was his imagination or what, but the headmistress seemed to change getting darker and more beastly. “...try my patience...” 

He was right, her face began to change as horns grew out of her head and a mask appeared on the lower part of her face, even her hair seemed to grow but the longer it got the more alive it seemed and it was almost as if the smoke was flowing from her hair. She was transforming into a real live hanya. 

“...anymore...and you will regret it!” Daisuke got up and started to run, Hiromi smiled as she saw the little boy run. She licked her lips and started to chase him but only at his pace, her hair whipped out ripping his clothes off piece by piece, the woman laughed as the boy got more and more naked. 

The smoke was in full effect; including the ability to transport anyone into her realm it also has the power to change the body of her captives. Daisuke’s body was getting more curvy not like a girl but a super sexy shota, with a bubble-butt and softer skin. The smoke also has an effect that strips away one’s identity and slowly replace it with one of Hanya’s choosing. The smoke’s final power is like an extension of Hanya, she could grab, pull, push, catch... 

With the smoke she grabbed the boy by the leg and quickly secured his arms and legs... As a spider captures a fly so too was Daisuke. 

For the first time the boy could see the headmistress’ full transformation, she was large, not fat, but tall and more muscular than most woman. Her hair was up and she wore some sort of dark red samurai armor but only on her shoulders and arms and legs. She wore what seemed like a dark red leather bra, a white fundoshi and a belt with two dark red leather strips that cover the side of her legs. 

The boy felt more fear that he could handle and he passed out. 

“Good now I shall hunt the other.” she said fading into the black smoke. 

-in another dark corner- 

Hikaru was crying in the center of darkness. 

“Aww... is little Ueda-kun crying?” The headmistress asked in a mocking tone. 

The boy jumped, not expecting to hear her voice so close to him. He was so startled that he pissed himself. 

“Ha haha!!” The woman laughed at the boy. “I can’t believe the “tough guy”, Hikaru Ueda, is crying and pissing his pants.” she said with a scornful look on her face. 

“N-no!” The boy managed to say wanting to sound tough but only ended up sounding like a poor, pathetic, child. 

“So this is how you are, boy.” The headmistress said suddenly teleporting next to the boy’s ear. “Without your precious Daisuke, you are just like a lost little boy, aren’t you?” 

The boy jumped once again...Hiromi noticed, through the wetness of his pants, the boy was hard. 

“My, my, I see...” she said rubbing the boy’s wet crotch. “so being humiliated is a turn-on to you.” she asked as she put her wet fingers into the boy’s mouth, forcing himself to taste his own warm piss. 

“I wonder,” She started, as she rubbed his crotch some more, slime began to ooze from out of her skin slowly disintegrating his clothes and slowly changing his body just like Daisuke. “Why do you follow Mr. Tanaka?” She asked wondered out loud. 

The boy seemed to be under a trance. He didn’t even notice that the headmistress already completely change into Hanya. She smiled as she kissed him, her tongue dove deep into his mouth. And she began to delve into his mind... Into his past. 

-Three years ago, in Hikaru’s past- 

Hikaru is alone on the roof of his middle school. 

“Ha! You fags think you can fucking beat me!?” A younger Daisuke yelled as he kicked the leader of five guys, beat up on the floor. 

Hikaru stared at Daisuke from the shadows, in awe at the boy. 

Hanya was there in spirit and she noticed that Hikaru was not only interested in Daisuke’s power but also in... him... he tried to convince himself otherwise but he could not hide his thoughts from Hanya. 

She laughed wickedly and decided to bring the truth out into the open and show the naive boy what he really wanted. 

He suppressed it but he wanted to be “under” Daisuke’s foot, not next to him. He was in awe of how he could humiliate a person with ease, how he could force his will over another with sheer force. It was getting the boy hard. He wanted to be the uke to his seme. 

As the months passed the boy relived his pass but now aware of his feelings. Even more he didn’t notice from that time but he was in love with the bad boy. He wanted Daisuke to treat him like his girlfriend... But this time the thought of “he would never except me” or “this isn’t right” was completely removed from the past Hikaru... 

-In the present- 

Hikaru is now grinding his ass on the ground imagining Daisuke fucking him. That’s when Hanya snapped the boy out of his trance. 

Hikaru looked around and noticed he was in a dark scary place, with a hanya monster. He tried to move but he couldn’t he was tied up in the air... Naked. He tried to struggle but it was no use the ropes were made of the same mystic smoke surrounding the room. 

Hikaru began to cry out... For his sister, his father, his mom, and Daisuke. 

“Aww... Feeling a little lonely Ueada-kun?” she said moving her finger in an elegant motion, starting with her pinky and ending with her index finger. It seemed the motion summoned Daisuke from the darkness, he was also naked and tied up. 

Hikaru’s heart skipped a beat when he saw his well toned friend appear. 

“Oh I see you are happy to see your friend.” Hanya said flicking the boy’s small penis, Hikaru said “ow” but his face told a different story he enjoyed the pain. 

“What the fuck sensei?!” Daisuke said. 

Hanya turned and looked at Daisuke with pure anger. With her fingers she cut the boy down, though he was still tied up just no longer hanging, she caught him with one hand and in one motion she put him over his knee and began to spank him. 

“I will no longer hear that foul mouth from you, do you hear me!?” she said but because of his stubborn personality he cursed up a storm, once and a while hearing “I’ll fucking sue you!!” but with each cuss word she spanked him harder and soon the loud rebellious boy was sobbing like a baby, begging her to stop. After a few more smacks on his now red ass, she felt she got through to him and stopped. 

Hikaru seemed envious of his friend’s red pulsating backside, but was too afraid to upset Hanya. 

With a quick flick of the wrist the sobbing boy was once again strung up like his friend. 

“Now the two of you have been testing my patience since the beginning, we have talked with you, your parents, and nothing has changed...” she said walking between the two frightened boys. “now I will change the two of you, mold you into something more... Pliable.” she smiled. “First thing I will do is strip away that pesky “manhood” of yours” she said. “I’ve found that feminine personalities are usually easier to handle.” 

The two boy’s eyes widened as their teacher grew a rather large cock pushing up her fundoshi. She laughed as she watched the two boys struggle (Daisuke more than Hikaru). 

“Now which one first?” she queried sliding her fingers around the boy’s now round, bubbly ass “Since I already worked on Tanaka-kun’s tush,” she said flicking Daiske’s red cheek and laughing as she watched him squirm in pain. “I shall start with Ueada-kun.” 

The demon woman motioned for Hikaru and the smoke brought him to a doggy-style position under Daisuke fastening the boy’s legs in place. “Your friend might be going first but don’t think you’re safe Tanaka-kun.” She said as a phallic shaped candle appeared out of nowhere. She grabbed Hikaru’s head by his hair and stuffed the candle into his mouth pushing and pulling it in and out of the boys mouth. Get it nice and wet cause this is going into your friend.” She said laughing. Daisuke was begging and pleading for the woman not to do what he knew she was going to do, but it was to no avail... She slowly pushed the long, thick and hard object into the boy’s anus... Daisuke was screaming mad (but he still didn’t cuss knowing the consequences) the boy’s position change with a simple motion and the boy was now parallel to Hikaru (maybe a little ahead of the boy below). 

“Ok.” was all she said as she pushed into Hikaru’s ass “pretend it’s Daisuke” she whispered into the boy’s ear. Hikaru responded by closing his eyes and pushing back on Hanya’s cock. He felt the pressure in his bowels imagining his friend fucking him for the first time. 

“Daisuke.” escaped his lips, but his friend just thought he was calling for help. 

“Hang in there man.” was all he said. 

Hanya laughed knowing the joke behind slip. She looked up and saw the candle. She snapped her fingers and it lit right up. Daisuke immediately felt the heat from the light. He wouldn’t admit it but having a long, warm, hard thing up his ass felt kinda good. 

“No” the boy shook his head trying to get those “gay” thoughts out. As he moved the wax began to melt. 

“Ahhh!” Hikaru screamed, not use to the sensation. 

“Oh sorry man.” Daisuke said knowing it was his fault so much wax fell at once. Another thought drifted into his mind, the sound of Hikaru’s scream was... cute? “No it’s this monster that’s making me think this...” the boy squirms a little. 

“Uhhh...” Hikaru screams again but this time a little more sensual... Daisuke starts to get hard listening to Hikaru’s screams. 

“It looks like he’s pushing back... No it can’t be, maybe he is being controlled by the monster...” 

“Daisuke! Uhhh...” 

Daisuke blushes when he hears his friend call out his name. 

“Oh? Ha ha” Hanya laughs looking a the blushing boy. “Does the sound of your friend moaning your name getting you all hot and bothered?” 

Daisuke doesn’t answer but his face and hard-on says it all. 

Hikaru moans Daiske’s names again, this time he knows it was for him... His friend just moaned for him while taking it up the ass... Daisuke tries to be disgusted but the smoke is slowly shedding the boy’s inhibitions. As he looked at his friend below he noticed Hikaru’s shape... 

“Was his ass always so shapely?” he wondered “I always knew he was skinny for his size and he caught him looking at his dick in the bath when they went to the public bath together but he just thought he was sizing him up.” he thought, but, now the way he’s moving on the demon cock... He knew right there and then... He wanted to fuck Hikaru(though he is still a long way from admitting it). Just the thought almost made him cum... But. 

“Oh no you don’t.” Hanya said waving her hand again. Another smokey rope tied itself to the to the base of the boy’s cock preventing any ejaculation. “Naughty little boy’s don’t get to cum.” 

As she said that a look of despair took over Hikaru’s face as he felt the woman’s cock disappear from the depths of his innards... Only a few more thrusts and he would have came... But now nothing. He desperately pushed back only reaching air... the boy whimpered a little knowing his satisfaction was taken away from him. 

The demon woman again hung Hikaru next to his friend. The boy blushed as he looked at his long time friend’s rock hard cock. The boy’s ravaged ass twitched in response to the look Daisuke was giving him. 

“Uhhh!” Daisuke almost forgot about the candle in his ass until Hanya quickly pulled it out. She stuck it into Hikaru’s mouth making it move back and forth by it’s self. And Hikaru moaned apparently enjoying the taste of his friend. Again, if Daiske’s cock wasn’t tied he would have spooged all over himself by now. 

“Now it’s your turn.” she said turning Daisuke and Hikaru so they faced each other. “I think your friend would love to see your face the first time you taste a real cock.” 

Daisuke shook his head, not wanting Hikaru to see him in such a state. He protest but all she did was laugh as she entered the former bad boy... Now reduced to living a cock sleeve. 

The boy felt the woman’s huge cock enter his semi-virgin ass. She moved ultra slow making him feel every centimeter enter him. It drove him crazy soon he started to buck backward to get more warm thick cock into him. 

“No!” He thought, he couldn’t speak cause if he did he would end up moaning from pleasure and he didn’t want to Hikaru to see him like that. Not because he wanted to keep his tough guy image (though, Daisuke convinced himself that was the reason) but because he didn’t want his new found crush so see him moan. 

“this doesn’t feel good... No not at all it doesn’t feel... So good, NO! It doesn’t... It doesn’t feel- that good- not even a little.” the boy fought with himself. But soon he was pushing back on Hanya’s cock just like Hikaru, though he had tears in his eyes. “Why? Why did I push so much? Why did I want to fight? What did I want to prove? And, and- why does this feel so good!” 

Hanya had removed the candle from Hikaru’s mouth and since stated to fuck the boy with a pink dildo. The boy’s hands were freed but all the boy’s could do was hold on to each other’s arms as they were fucked, moaning from pleasure. Desperately trying to achieve orgasm but denied through the smoke rings on their cocks. 

Daisuke had a realization as he was fucked over and over again unable to cum... He was made to get fucked by big cocks. His ass was tailor made to get pounded by large cocks whether it belonged to a woman, his father, the coach, the soccer team (all of these images flowed into his head through Hanya, she gave him a map of people that was to be his superiors) even Seito the nerd that he made fun of was larger than him... He would have to at least give him a blow job to make up for it. Not only that but he also knew that he was made to serve weather it was eating out a stronger woman’s pussy or put on a yaoi show for Hikaru’s little sister. He was meant to serve the strong. 

Hikaru was only 3inches(hard) and he was four and a half inches... He would rule over Hikaru and fuck him as his new “girlfriend” but he knew he was now a whore for cock. 

“No!” Daisuke begged as he felt Hanya’s cock leave his ass hole. “Please fuck me more,” he pleaded. 

The two were released from their ropes. Hanya motioned again and a chair (more like a dark throne) appeared as she sat down. 

“I forbid you two from touching yourselves.” she stated 

“Yes mistress.” The two said in unison. They now know their place. 

The woman began to play with their cocks with her foot, putting almost too much pressure on their hard tiny cocks. She stroked the two boys between her big toes. The way she stoked the two, it was almost like her toes were fingers. 

The two began to moan, she knew they were close. She stomped down hard on the two cocklets almost smashing them. The pain mixed with denying their orgasms for so long made the tow boys erupt all over her feet. 

“Look at the mess you made.” She said shoving her feet in their faces, their hot spunk dripping between her toes. “Clean it.” 

The former Yankees didn’t hesitate and began lapping up their own cream from the woman’s feet. The headmistress wasn’t sure if it was the conditioning or it was already in them but the two loved the taste of cum, like it mattered. They made sure to get every single drop, savoring the taste with every mouth full... They even learned how to share by kissing each other with a mouth full of their hot spunk. 

“Awe that was adorable.” she said as she spread her legs for the boys. “I think you two deserve a reward...” She spread her pussy lips open for the boys to see. “A little reminder of what you two use to love.” she said 

The two boys got closer and began to lick her thick wet pussy lips as they humped each others cocks together. 

Hanya’s eyes glowed as the scene fades to black... 

-a year later- 

Daisuke and Hikaru walk into class giggling, the two now dressed up in a girl’s uniform. 

Seito walked up to the boys and tapped them on the shoulder and walked toward the boy’s bathroom. The two traps looked at each other licked their lips and giggled following the boy to his destination. 

Moments later the three are in the bathroom sucking off the nerd boy. They looked around and saw a third years sucking off as second year... Most likely former Yankees too. They gave each other a peace sign as they filled their mouths with cock. 

As Seito, Daisuke and Hikaru walk back to their classroom (the two with a little jizz on their faces) they hear from shouting Hiromi sensei’s room. 

“...And fuck you bitch.” a first year laughed walking out of her room. 

Daisuke and Hikaru look at each other and giggle as they walk away. 

\--Bonus-- 

This happened only a few days after the Daisuke and Hikaru’s transformation (the following Sunday) 

 

-Daisuke’s home- 

Daisuke is having a dream of getting fucked by Hanya... As he moans he notices that it’s not a dream. 

“Oh fuck son, I wish Hiromi sensei was your middle school teacher.” He said as he thrust in to his new weekend fuck toy. 

“Oto-san you’ve been saying that every time you fuck me- Ahhh!!!” the boy said as he pushed back against his father’s thick cock. 

Daisuke’s father is a construction worker... Usually he would be straight as an arrow but after Hiromi-sensei visited, he has a new appreciation for his son’s ass. 

“Oh!!! Oto-san please impregnate my ass-pussy!!” the boy screams knowing it will make his father fuck him harder. After awhile the his father colored his insides white.... 

After cleaning up his dad, Daisuke kisses him on the cheek and gets dressed. 

“Ok Oto-san I’m going over to Hikaru’s place. 

His father sees him off and gets dressed for work. 

-In Hikaru’s place- 

“Please...” Hikaru said as a vibrator makes it’s way in and out of the boy’s hole. 

“Please what?” the woman asks. 

“Please Okaa-san, fuck my boy pussy.” Hikaru begged. 

“What do you think danna?” the woman asks. 

A man in the corner fucking himself on a pink dildo grunts as if saying yes. 

“Ok since your father said it’s ok.” she stood up, pulled out the vibrator she appears to have a large strap-on. The woman forces the man to hopping on the dildo to suck on her phallus. 

“See honey this is the size of a real cock.” she said forcing the 7inchstrap-on down the man’s throat. 

The man looked like an older version of Hikaru and just as pretty thanks to Hiromi sensei’s visit. After growing her cock and fucking his mother, she now refuses to have the man’s 3incherin her again. Now as punishment she makes him fuck a suction cup dildo while her boyfriend is away (Disuke’s dad). When he is there the man has to watch her get pleasured by a real cock, then he has the pleasure of eating the man’s cum. And he couldn't be happier... Or at least that is what Hiromi sensei makes him believe. 

The strap-on now with the boy get’s his wish and gets impaled by the rubber cock. 

-downstairs- 

The doorbell rings and a little girl answers. 

“Oh Daisuke, come in my mom is almost done with Onii-chan and then we can play.” said Saya, Hikaru’s little sister as she sat on the couch. She spreads her legs and and lifts her skirt. “We can have fun while we wait.” 

The boy understands and kneels between the young girl’s legs and begins to lap up her wetness. Sticking his tongue as deep as he can reach, licking her G-spot like he was taught. 

-upstairs- 

“Yes Okaa-san, fuck your dirty boy,” Hikaru said “show Oto-san how to use a cock.” 

Hearing her son humiliate his father made her fuck him faster and mad them both cum. 

As the two catch their breath they could hear his sister moaning downstairs. 

“I guess Daisuke is here honey, you three play nice ok.” His mother kisses him deep and sends him downstairs. Then she turns around and forces the dildo down her husband’s mouth to clean their son’s juices. 

-downstairs- 

“So you two started without me.” he said kissing Daisuke on the lips tasting his sister’s juices. 

“Ok before we start I want to introduce you to your new friends.” the little girl said, whistling. 

Two large dogs came into the room. “Hiromi sensei sent these two as a gift to you.” she said giggling. 

“Meet Sai-chan and Wan-chan,” The two dogs were a German shepherd (Wan-chan) and a large dalmatian (Sai-chan). 

The boys were excited, Daisuke quickly removed his tight boy-shorts (not like they were covering much) and followed Hikaru’s position; ass up and head down on the ottoman. 

The two dogs found their way to the sexy boys (Wan-chan with Daisuke and Sai-chan with Hikaru) it took a couple of tries but soon the two dogs began to fuck the two boys in an animalistic rhythm. The boys kissed as they felt each powerful thrust 

“Oh yeah, Onii-chan I love you like this.” Saya screamed as she came from watching the two boys become the dog’s bitches. 

Daisuke felt Wan-chan knot up inside him, he just couldn’t help but think how things have changed for him and his friend... As he felt the flood warm of doggy juices enter he couldn’t be happier... 

“Thank you Hiromi sensei... Thank you Hanya.” he thought as he enjoyed another anal orgasm... And he knew many more, before the day ends.


End file.
